Imad 10: Jeopardized Existence
Imad must team up with his sworn enemy Xadim to save all existence. In this story, while Imad was relaxing in his tower, Azmuth accompanied by Professor Paradox (Whom Imad didn't know yet) appeared and asked for his help, transporting him to alternate Galvan Prime. They Explained That an ancient Osmosian called Varos , few million years ago, had absorbed an Extradimensional piece of meteorite from the plane of the Naljians and gained immortality through absorbing the lifeforce and powers of many creatures. They told Imad that After gaining the power he needed, has assembled an army and is now trying to acquire the complete Map of Infinity held at the temple of the planet Endymion. His goal was to fuse with the source of all reality within this plane, the Core of Existence . Imad was surprisingly partnered with his old nemesis Xadim to try and stop the Osmosian. Azmuth revealed he had built another ultimatrix, and he entrusted Xadim with it for his high experience in using it. However, he placed in it a device linked to Imad's ultimatrix's heartbeat detector: Should He kill Imad out of rage, the device will cause his ATD to self destruct taking him out with it. This reassured Imad a bit. Before departing with Xadim, he was told by Professor Paradox of a secret about Ultimate Masquerade . He was told that this alien's true power is gaining reality bending powers after a billion years of existence, but should he unlock it before , he will be consumed and erased from existence by these same powers in a few minutes. Imad sensed an ominous warning, but was immediately transported to Endymion, where he and Xadim using Ultimate Masquerade and Ultimate Way Big defeated the huge army Varos had prepared for them. During the battle, Xadim defended a surprised Imad, claiming that his death would mean his demise too. However, both these forms were no match for the osmosian who stole the map and vanished. Imad and Xadim followed him with Paradox's help to destination. On the way there, Imad asked Xadim why he truly became like this. Xadim replied that the person who had been killed in front of him on the past was none other than a young woman who was his lifelong best friend and his girlfriend, and that he wanted to make sure no one suffers the same fate as her. Imad asked Xadim if the girl wouldn't happen to be named a certain name, which greatly surprised Xadim, asking him how he knew. Imad told him that in his world, that girl was also his best friend but that he never had the chance to confess his feelings to her. He stated that both alternate women share many traits of personality like mercy, and would never have wanted either of them to avenge them, but instead give the world a second chance. Xadim seemed touched by these words, but they arrived to the Core's dimension. Varos had fused with the now purple Core of Existence, and although he couldn't fully control reality yet, gained considerable power. He easily countered and defeated Xadim's Ultimate Way Big and knocked him out, and effortlessly beat Imad as Ultimate Masquerade. However, Imad used his will power to unlock a higher portion of his alien's power, and unlike the first time he did this, he was still in full control thanks to some mind strengthening techniques he learned. However, he was still outmatched. Seeing Imad was losing, Xadim jumped on Varos' back and ordered his ultimatrix to self destruct, hoping it would also destroy Varos. Imad was horrified to hear that, but Xadim told him before the explosion :"Please Imad...Do it for her...". The explosion was immenlsy powerful and blasted Imad away, however,it was in vain, as Varos was still standing and laughing. In a fit of rage, Imad unlocked the full reality warping power of Ultimate Masquerade, realizing this signed his deathnote. Varos was scared for the first time, and Imad's warping moves got through Varos' Shields and knocked him out cold. He used his power to purify the core of the osmosian (The core became blue again) and to make sure Varos won't hurt anyone any longer, (and although he won't admit it, part of him wanted to avenge Xadim) He erased Varos from existence. The silvery alien mourned over the loss of his comrade, but surprisingly, found Xadim in front of him, still alive but very seriously injured. Imad a bit rejoyced to see his former enemy still alive approached him, and Xadim told him that he truly was sorry for everything he did, and that he only wanted to protect his people. His dying Wish was for Imad to tell the people of Hara City that he just hopes they forgive him for everything he's done. However, Imad refused for this to happen and used his newly acquired powers to heal Xadim back to perfect Health. But before Xadim could thank his dopplganger, Imad Puts brutally his hand over his heart and collapses. He explains to a terrified Xadim that this is the fate that awaits him for resorting to use his powers. He answers him too that he did it because they all want a better world, including "her", refering to both girls from alternate worlds. Xadim told Imad to use his powers to save himself, but Imad told him that was impossible, as once activated, his powers cannot save him, and they're depleting , with him being slowly erased along with them. (His body was becoming more and more transparent). The protagonist gives his final farewell to Xadim, mentioning that maybe under better circumstances,they could have became true friends. Xadim Cries over his fallen comrade and promises him to honor his name. However, something happened. A green flash filled the dimension, and from it emerged a silvery alien very similar to Ultimate Masquerade,only she's a female. She asked telephatically Xadim, to whom she refered as a noble human, to hand her over Imad. Reluctant at first, he finally accepted. The silvery alien reverted Imad to his full Human self and prevented him from being erases. Imad thanked her and asked her who she was, she only told him this: "I'm someone who you'll meet and save from a horrible fate in your distant future.Where i come from,we are great friends,and i've traveled to this place to make sure that this future remains this way.Till we meet again,Imad." before disappearing and taking them home. Imad asked Paradox if he knew this was gonna happen, Paradox simply told him time and space are complex and unpredictable things ( In reality, he was just obeying someone's orders). Imad and Xadim left as good friends, With Xadim being forgiven for all his deeds by both galvans and humans. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Imad 10 Chapters